


The Millionth Time is a Charm

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluffy sans and toriel tho, i really hope this kid doesnt ruin how happy i am in the future like i cant, its about sans being like, long story short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds himself waking up often without having to expect another reset. He still fears it might happen despite the circumstances. And losing the best things he's ever had would be awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Millionth Time is a Charm

The child in his arms was, in fact, probably one of the most delicate things Sans has ever held.

  
Frisk had come home from school and after putting their bag down in their room had happily skipped back down the hall and straight into the living room where they had crawled onto Sans' lap without hesitation, smiling at him with the brightest smile they could ever beam and Sans' smile widened in return. They were somewhat abrupt and Sans didn't expect it, but he didn't reject the friendly affection as he ruffled their hair and they giggled in return.  
  
  
Toriel had walked into the room, claiming she had to run back out awfully quick and if Sans could keep an eye on Frisk while she was out, that that'd be wonderful. Of course Sans had no choice but to say yes, seeing as he wasn't going to get up anytime soon and go anywhere.

  
The only reason he was in the house originally instead of his own was because he didn't have to face his brother getting friendly with a certain famous robot (that Sans hated all too suddenly, but whatever made Papyrus happy in the end). He, of course, told Toriel beforehand that he'd be visiting. In a week's advance when they planned the stupid date and he happened to overhear from his room. Despite disliking the robot, he found himself giving them a little space though you could bet on it Sans was keeping a close eye on their interactions. The second Papyrus wasn't happy, that was the second that poor scrap of metal was ended.

  
Frisk talked with him a bit. It brightened his mood slightly, seeing the happy kid tug on his jacket and playfully ask things in such an innocent childish manner. He'd asked them about school, friends, grades, homework; all the likes of that nature before Frisk had laid their head on his chest, took a deep breath and before Sans knew it, eyes trained on the TV, the child was sleeping. The TV was playing something interesting; something about a murder mystery movie, and though he had been listening intently before Frisk got home he didn't mind the distraction. The kid was so full of happiness it was hard to ignore them. Even so, when the kid had fallen silent he returned his attention to the movie though lost a good twenty minutes of plot.  
  
  
Sans had thought about going and snagging a drink from the fridge, but the second he went to move them to go get one, he noticed Frisk wasn't moving so he could stand when he asked. That's when he took notice.

  
Likely tired out from the day, they napped peacefully, their face the definition of calm. A contradictory from earlier. Sans debated moving them so he could go get that drink but whenever he did move to gently slide them onto the cushion next to them, they stirred in their sleep, and Sans froze abruptly. He watched for them to see if they were waking up but they didn't. They settled back down against him and resumed their nap. Sans let out a silent sigh as he sank his weight back into the cushions, eyes briefly looking back at the TV before looking down at them again and though he promised himself he wouldn't think of _that_ anymore, he did.

  
Honestly, it was weird. Sans knew Frisk was still a child, and their youth reflected perfectly on their face, but to think of what this child could do with a simple flick of their wrist. The power they held - Sans wondered if they understood it. They could reset this whole world whenever they felt, and all Sans would have to do is close his eyes, open them again and he'd be in his bed at his old house, snow piling around the window outside. He'd be back in Snowdin, and no one would know the name Frisk but him. And he'd sigh, wait however many days or weeks it would take before everything began falling into place again for a person he couldn't determine who it would be until it happened.

  
They wouldn't do it though. Frisk hadn't directly said it, but by now, after so long, they didn't seem overly interested in resets. Even so, Sans had that worry hung in the back of his mind. But he couldn't be mad at the kid for some reason as he gently brushed a single stray hair out of their face, the smile on his face failing for a moment as it quivered before he sighed. He looked back at the TV, the movie seemingly beginning to come to a conclusion as the detective of the murder glanced around the room of people, pointing to the maid with a determined look on his face. She shrieked loudly, offended at being accused, opening her mouth to argue back but the detective had silenced her when he walked over to her, reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out the missing locket of the woman murdered.  
  
Now that was a twist Sans wasn't betting on. Really, he thought it might be the butler, but the maid? That seemed almost impossible. He'd just begin getting deeply involved once more whenever the door at the front of the house opened. Someone moved around, sounding like they'd set something heavy upon the kitchen counters. 

  
"Oh, did Frisk fall asleep?"

  
Sans was shocked to hear the voice seeing as he didn't hear her footsteps but Toriel was coming into the room after setting down whatever she'd brought inside. Her gentle demeanor put Sans at somewhat ease as Toriel's soft smile fell over the both of them. She leaned down to gently scoop the sleeping child into her arms, careful enough that they didn't even seem to notice the movement. Toriel adjusted her cradling hold on them before walking out of the room with them. Sans didn't see it, but he could hear her put them down in their bed in their room. A minute later, a soft click of a door followed her footsteps.

  
"They were quite energetic today, so I'm not surprised they're tired," Toriel said as she came back into the room, her sentence punctuated by a small laugh.

  
"Yeah. Kiddo just kinda fell asleep on me. Heh. It was kind of cute, actually."

  
"Well, Frisk has their moments. They're a good child."

  
"Couldn't agree more," Sans said, yawning into his hand. Remembering he had freedom of movement, he pushed himself off of the couch to walk past Toriel and into the kitchen.

  
"You got back kinda quick," Sans called out, Toriel following behind him though went to the counter where bags were laid out neatly. She began pulling various jars and boxes out and setting them aside.

  
"I suppose. The store wasn't as busy as I thought, so I got what I wanted rather quickly."

  
"Really now. What're you making for dinner?"

  
"A nice pasta salad I saw online. I hope Frisk doesn't mind though. It's something new."

  
"Kiddo isn't that picky, y'know," Sans said as he pulled out one of Frisk's juice boxes with satisfaction. Well, they wouldn't mention it to Toriel but he could remember the kid eating something rather disgusting during a fight. It looked old and probably thrown away (he would bet it was from those girls behind the dumpster at that one MTT hotel they had dinner at). There were plenty juices and him stealing one or two wouldn't kill anyone. Popping the straw into the plastic opening at the top, he sipped on the fruity flavor with satisfaction. It wasn't so much refreshing but it had a nice taste.

  
"I know. They've liked just about anything I've made."

  
Sans took another sip of the juice though didn't respond. At a loss for words for an already brief conversation, Sans walked over to the open window in the kitchen by the table. He glanced outside. He glanced at the birds singing to each other. He watched as one chased the other around before they both settled into the trees once more. Sans read a book on those kinds of birds before - ravens, perhaps? There were lots of black birds out in the open world so perhaps not even ravens but crows? He'd have to look over the book again if he could find it.

  
He watched the spare cars drive down the somewhat quiet road. Papyrus had taken up driving but Sans had found riding an electric scooter a little more fun. Even if he got honked at a lot on the streets, it was fun.

  
He watched the neighbors kids run and play together. Screaming, no doubt, but it was somewhat nice to watch them play. Why it gave him somewhat satisfaction...well, he would say he doesn't know, but for now while he still had the chance, he'd have to say it now.

  
Because he'd never seen anything more lively in his life.

  
He could only just remember Snowdin as if it were a  distant dream but it was nothing compared to a place like this. Beauty thrived on the living and the sun kissed the grass nearly everyday. He couldn't exactly feel temperature being a skeleton but he could imagine the feeling somewhat. Sans remembered seeing pictures of the sun in books that have been tucked away in the most ignored corners of the library but for some reason, he couldn't help but love it. The sun was very beautiful, and everywhere the sun touched, something was alive. Be it plants or people, monsters or animals. It was a nice thought to think of.

  
He paused mid-sip of his drink. Every good thought he had must be countered with a bad one, he supposed, as the thought of a reset haunted the back of his mind, and Sans was reminded that he shouldn't love everything too much.

  
He chewed on the straw of the juice before he set the box down on the edge of the white painted window.

  
"...Hey, Toriel?" Sans suddenly said, hearing the woman beginning to prepare dinner.

  
"Oh, yes, Sans?"

  
Sans hesitated, but he'd already began talking.

  
"Do you think...this world is pretty?"

  
Toriel paused. She seemed to think about her answer thoroughly. 

  
"Yes. I do," she replied, beginning to remove a pot from underneath the sink. "That's an odd question, Sans. Where did it come from?"

  
"...Don't worry about it," he replied, pushing himself away from the window to look at her beginning to prepare dinner.

  
"Just don't get used to sharing your cooking too much," he mumbled, smile shaking once more though he only took notice of it when Toriel gave him an odd look.

  
"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..."

  
And once more, though bitter when he did it, he smiled with the best false confidence he could.

  
"Heh, it's nothing. Need any help?"

**Author's Note:**

> An Undertale fic a night apparently.
> 
> -discreetly ships Papyton...somewhat-


End file.
